fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sparrow Blunderbuss
Sparrow Blunderbuss (スパーロー ブランデーバス, Suparou Burandebasu) is an S-Class Mage who is a member of the dark guild, The Dreadnaughts. An experienced soldier, Sparrow specializes in a similar magic to Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail: Requip and Sword Magic. His title, The Ironclad, derives from his ability to summon his magical armor, as well as a large battle sword and shield. Sparrow joined the Dreadnaughts with the goal of rooting out what they perceives as evil in the world, and eliminating corruption within the current world order. Before joining the Dreadnaughts, Sparrow had a personal history with Wings of Archadia's band manager, Mina Blutbayne. He was informed that she killed during a mission, but was secretly lied to and her death was arranged by Lancaster Black after her defection. Appearance Sparrow has always been misjudged because of his height and youthful appearance. Even though he's a man in his mid twenties, he's often regarded as being someone barely out of his teens. With short blue green hair, often hanging in strands over his vibrant red eyes, he has sharp features with his chin coming to a point and typically has a rather serious expression on his face. Sparrow mainly presents himself in a formal manner, either wearing his typical battle uniform or suits during casual situations. When battling, his uniform consists of a modified lavender and white trenchcoat with a high collar and two columns of buttons running down his chest. The sleeves are black with white bands covering much of the forearms while his hands remain exposed. His pants are tight fitting and a similar lavender color and tucked into knee high black boots. During more casual times, he still prefers to appear presentable and opts to wear a black suit with matching tie over a light covered button down shirt. Personality Sparrow is man of conviction and fierce loyalty, and is described as being a very serious individual who prefers to keep things professional at all times. He does not engage in casual conversation, and comes off as being distant and cold when approached, an attitude he carries over even during combat. His joining of the Dreadnaughts was founded by sharing similar beliefs to its leader, Lancaster Black. They both view today's society as far too divided and should be unified under one regime to realize its true potential. Sparrow has the utmost respect for Lancaster, referring to him as "Lord" in similar fashion to Arno Drobisch, and is willing to lay down his life to defend his lord's vision. He does not tolerate disobedience and will punish those even within his own guild if they do so. When battling, Sparrow believes in a certain code of honor, preferring to battle one-on-one and will not use any tricks to gain an unfair advantage. He believes wholeheartedly in his own power and has absolute confidence in his abilities. He will also not engage in battle against weaker opponents, as he holds no sport in such actions, but if ordered to do so by Lancaster, he must obey. Sparrow only battles those that can provide him a challenge and prefers worthy opponents. Though not as cruel as most of the other Dreadnaughts, Sparrow is still a force to be reckoned with and can be quite brutal during battle. He is considered one of the guild's top enforcers and, as such, demands respect from those around him. If his opponents were to speak poorly of himself or Lancaster, he becomes more aggressive, punishing his opponents through force. Among all within the guild, Sparrow hols a difficult rivalry between himself and Guntram Olbrich, another enforcer who shares some of the responsibilites of being second-in-command, with the two clashing on more than one occasion to prove who is the stronger. While Lancaster does not approve of infighting, he allows these two an opportunity to prove who is more worthy in an effort to have only the strongest serve as his right hand. To two regularly clash verbally at times, undermining the other, and often speak in a condescending manner to one another. There has only been one thing that Sparrow has ever truly loved and that was Mina Blutbayne. The two shared a tragic history but those tragedies helped create a deep bond with one another and brought them together as modern day tragic lovers. There was nothing more important to him than Mina and he regularly fought alongside to keep her safe. Her supposed death deeply affected him, and all the joy and happiness in his life vanished. Instead, he focused solely on realizing Lancaster's dream of unifying Earth Land. When he was told that she died while on a mission, he was very hard on himself, blaming himself for not protecting her and being by her side. History Sparrow Blunderbuss, whose true identity is still unknown, had a very tragic life from the beginning. Being raised in an abusive family who regularly beat him and gave him grueling chores, he shared no connection or love with anyone or anything. His parents often blamed him for their hardships, being another mouth to feed and another person they needed to support. It was later revealed that he was born through his mother's infidelity, greatly enraging his current father and further increasing his hatred for Sparrow. Over the years, Sparrow became reserved and emotionless as the rest of his family treated him as nothing more than a burden. It was never revealed why they treated Sparrow with such disdain but they were known prior to his birth as a troubled and particularly violent family. He slept outside in makeshift shack that he created and was regularly sick from the weather and terrible conditions he was forced to go through. After years of disappointment in the person Sparrow was, his is family had eventually grown tired of having to care for him, and being a constant reminder of his wife's infidelity, his father plotted to murder him. It was then that something within Sparrow caused him to fight back and defend himself for the first time. In a moment of insanity, he killed his entire family, finally bringing an end to all the years of the physical and mental abuse he had suffered. Knowing that he would face life in prison for his actions regardless of his treatment, he fled to the wastelands of Fiore where he knew no one would follow. He faced tremendous challenges, having to fight to survive on a daily basis against wild beasts and marauders. It nearly killed him, but his resolve kept him alive and pushed forward, scratching out whatever living he could. His life seemed no better than the life he had with his family. One day, his entire life changed when he met a young woman wandering the desert. She was severely malnourished and on the brink of death, and he took her to his home and nursed her back to health as best as he could. When she finally regained conciousness, it was difficult for her to trust him but she knew that she wouldn't last out in the wild in her current condition. The two spent many days rarely saying anything to each other, while she would purposely avoid him at all times. Sensing a similar tragedy within her, he opened up to her and told her about the events in his life and what he had to do to survive. The two slowly connected through their shared pain and with time, formed a deep bond and eventually fell in love. They made a promise that the other would never allow anyone to hurt them again and for the first time began to trust another in their lives. The two walked a path filled with desire and violence, choosing to lash out their pain against others that would stand in their way. They seemingly carved a path of blood against those they viewed as evil and punished them without remorse. At some point in their late teens, the two met Alten Lehrer, a traveler himself who tried to take the troubled youths and help them deal with their pain better. He taught them the way of the sword in an effort to focus their anger and channel their pain, hoping that through discipline and training they could learn to let their troubled pasts go. Unfortunately, Sparrow and Mina had a falling out with Alten after he caught them fighting viciously against lesser opponents and chastised them for the misuse of their power. It is unknown when they left Alten but it was shortly after a heated exchange between Alten and the duo. Eventually their path came to a man named Lancaster Black, who promised them a world that they could call their own, a world where Sparrow could fulfill his promise of never letting anyone or anything hurt the young woman again. They joined Lancaster's guild, The Dreadnaughts, and she took on a new identity, Mina Blutbayne, and the title of The Executioner, while he would take the name, Sparrow Blunderbuss, and the title of The Ironclad. What first seemed like the perfect life for them, Mina was soon becoming dissuaded of the life of bloodshed Lancaster was leading them through. Sparrow become drunk with the power at his hands and was soon corrupted by it. Mina could no longer see the man she loved behind his eyes and wanted to leave the guild. Lancaster stated very clearly that no one could leave, and no one could stay in it if they couldn't follow his orders. Unknown to Sparrow, Lancaster had sent several guild members to eliminate Mina, who he had seen as a potential threat to his plans and reported back that she was killed. Lancaster masked her death as an assassination by the Rune Knights, which further cemented Sparrow's belief in Lancaster's plans. Plot *006. Dark Days Coming Magic & Abilites As one of his guild's top enforcers, Sparrow is known to possess tremendous levels of offensive and defensive power, with great levels of strength, speed and durability despite his small frame. He's known to fight methodically and calmly, rarely losing himself through emotional outbursts. When completely focused, there are few that could ever hope to defeat him and his power rivals any S-Class mage, allowing to fight against strong opponents such as knights within the Order of Nine. While many of attributes are fairly balanced, he excels more so in attack power. Physical Abilities Immense Strength: '''To judge his strength solely on his small stature and physical frame would be a fatal mistake. Sparrow possesses large amounts of physical might that combined with his sword fighting can crush his opponents in a single swing, often catching his opponents by surprise. Even without applying his magical power or using spells, Sparrow can use brute force to send foes flying backwards or split the ground in two with his fists. Combining his strength with his hand-to-hand fighting ability, Sparrow is considered a monster in this regard and all within the Dreadnaughts proceed with caution against him. While the two are considered equals by the other members within the guild, Guntram has conceeded that Sparrow's physical strength exceeds his own. Despite his small frame compared to most men, Sparrow can confidentally engage in physical feats to move heavy objects, throw his opponents back or knock them to ground with a single well placed punch with apparent ease. His strength helps increase the damage of his attacks, be them from his body or using his weapon and has proven strong enough to shatter magical barriers after prolonged assaults. Using his leg muscles, Sparrow can propel himself into the air at great speeds to attack airborne targets or come down on them with even greater force. '''Master Swordsmanship Specialist: His skill is unparalleled within the guild when it comes to swordfighting, and is one of Fiore's most proficient swordsmen. An example of his power is that he's stated to be easily able to defeat a member of the Order of Nine within Ilmarinen, even though they are considered the most elite mages in all of the city and are comparable to the Rune Knights. Even with the size and shape of his sword, he is able to wield it effortlessly and attack with lethal precision. He has no difficulty in maneuvering it to battle against multiple foes at one time, and still be able to hold his ground. His attacks can be deceptively fast and delivered with extreme power that is able to shatter an opponent's defenses. Sparrow is also ambidextrous, able to utilize his shield's unique shape as a stabbing weapon so that he can fight with both simultaneously. Another example of his ambidexterity is that Sparrow can switch his weapons between his hands seamlessly and even during battles. Trained by Alten Leher, Sparrow has dedicated his life to perfecting this art and is considered a prodigy with outstanding natural talent for combat. Sine the sword he wields is mainly a two-handed weapon, Sparrow's attacks possess incredible power behind them to the point he can cleave a target in two with a single strike. Mina has admitted that Sparrow was a better swordsman than her, and Guntram stated his skill is so close to his own that its almost indistinguishable. He expressed that the only reason he's more powerful is by having nearly 3 decades more experience than him. His amazing sword skills was among one of the reasons Lancaster recruited him into the Dreadnaughts. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''As one of the guild's top enforcers, Sparrow also possesses impressive skill in hand-to-hand combat. His style of fighting is well refined, specializing in open handed techniques such as chopping an opponent with the side of his hands or thrusting them forward as stabbing weapons. When attacking, Sparrow focuses on nerve points to inflict tremendous levels of pain or temporarily paralyze them. Just with his sword fighting, Sparrow maintains a level head and fights with purpose. He engage confidentally against a single opponent or multiple individuals and has a wide variety of attacks that combine both arm and leg techniques. Though he is also well versed in bone manipulation grappling which he uses to snap an opponent's limbs or apply pressure to their joints. This often catches his opponents off guard, who assume with his size that he is unable to fight in close combat quarters. He shows no apparent difficulty in battling opponents twice his size and even welcomes those who underestimate him. Magical Abilities '''Immense Magical Power: '''As a member of the Dreadnaughts, Sparrow must possess a level of power comparable to an S-Class Mage. Sparrow's power can easily be classified as such, and even then, it is still monstrous. Although he technically holds a rank below Guntram, its been hinted that Sparrow is still much stronger than him when it comes to raw power with deciding coming down to experience. Lancaster has stated that out of all of the guild's members, Sparrow is the only one who could possibly provide him with the most challenge. When venting his power, it manifests itself as a raging pyre of white translucent fire capable of destroying the area around him. When unleashing it through anger, it is capable of sending shockwaves rippling over great distances. Because of his immense levels, his spells are known to be quite powerful even against other S-Class mages and can cause great devastation if he were to focus them towards the surrounding environment. More amateur mages would not be able to stand in his presence if he exerts his power, and would collapse to their knees as the incredibly high pressure crashed down on them. He's known to have fine control over his own power and subconciously choose how much of it he wants identified, allowing him the ability to blend into a crowd without being sensed. Requip: The Arbiter '''Requip: The Arbiter (換装 • アービタ, Kansō: Aabita) Similar to Erza's The Knight, Sparrow can summon a full suit of battle armor that completely encases him except for his mouth and top of his head. The armor is plated with several jagged edges protruding on the back of calves and around the shoulder, giving it a much more sinister look. On each shoulder are skeletal faces with goat horns wrapping around the sides. His helmet is also uniquely shaped with a visor wrapping over his eyes and 3 discs layered on top of each other located on the back with several chains attached to the back that hang like long strands of hair. Despite the visor being metal, Sparrow is perfectly capable of seeing through it. Overall, the Arbiter has a very distinct demonic look with its grotesque and sharp appearance decorated with twisted skeletal faces. The armor itself is mainly cool gray and black, with several areas being ivory bone to enhance the faces primarily. Several pieces of the armor is layered, as well, creating ridges along the chest, arms and legs. Sparrow also wears a jetblack body suit under the armor to complete its appearance. The Arbiter is extremely durable, able to take strong spells head on without any visible signs of injury and leaving Sparrow completely unharmed. Sparrow is highly efficient in summoning his armor and weapons, having nearly complete mastery over it. Even during battles, he is capable of summoning them with incredible speed, and dismissing them just as quickly. Aside from his armor, Sparrow is able to summon a massive sword and shield for battle, which increase his overall attack and defensive capabilities: *'Sword of Charon '(チャロンの剣, Charon no Tsurugi) Accompanied with his armor, Sparrow is able to summon a massive broadsword as his primariy weapon. Nearly twice his size, Sword of Charon has several runes engraved on the surface of the black blade. The handle is also very long with it coming to an end at a bone-like pummel. From there, a segmented skeletal tail sprouts out and ends in a sharp talon, with a similar style to his armor. There is no guard above the handle. Instead, the handle directly connects to the base of the blade with two swirling patterns at the side. Half way up the monstrous blade are points that stick out while the other half extends much thicker and then tapers into a point. The blade possesses incredible offensive capabilities that can deal tremendous damage coupled with Sparrow's strength, as well as several signature spells that are specific to it. Sword of Charon utilizes Sword Magic and has the ability to create massive amounts of water from the runes engraved on the blade, as well as gain command over any source of water near him. With his enormous level of power, he's even able to gain control of other water spells if they are weak or come from a weaker mage. Sparrow usually drowns an entire area with water so that it is readily available to him during battle. When casting his spells, the runes on the blade will glow a cool blue and water will begin to seep out until the blade is completed coated in it. **'Crossing the River Styx' (ステュクス河を渡る, Suteyukusu Kawa wo Wataru) Once the sword has been successfully coated in water, Sparrow strikes the ground and releases two enormous waves of highly pressurized water that race towards a target and collide with one another, slamming into an opponent and either crush them under the force or restrict their movements. Its general appearance is that of a raging river where the water churns and roars before finally striking a target with incredible force. While the two waves can move independently from one another to strike from different directions, Sparrow can also release have them connect with one another to create an even larger wave to deal addtional damage against a single or multiple targets. **'Payment for the Ferryman' (渡し守の支払い, Watashi Shu no Shiharai) Sparrow holds out his sword in front of him and gains control of any body of water nearby, regardless of its size. He creates several white magical seals hovering above it and from underneath them, water swirls up into the sky creating large tornadoes. Sparrow can mentally control these tornadoes to attack his targets and sweep them up into them to deal tremendous damage. He can also choose to converge all of the tornadoes towards one target to deal even greater damage. There is another method of summoning this spell where Sparrow stabs the ground with his sword and sending water from the blade to create these tornadoes, but the size and quantity are far less than if he were using an already existing body of water. The exact number of tornadoes created can vary but he has been seen creating up to five tornadoes at one time, and seems to control them with no apparent effort or visible signs of strain. **'Boiling River of Acheron' (アケロンの沸点川,'' Akeron no Futten Kawa'') By raising his sword and pointing it straight up, Sparrow can summon a massive gyser of boiling water who he can then mentally control by pointing it towards the area he wants to attack. The gyser of water will then bend and move with his thoughts to attack his opponent with crushing force, simultaneously dealing great concussive damage and blistering their skin from scalding heat. When he summons this gyser, a magical seal will appear somewhere in his vicinity that will be the source of this spell. **'Viaticum' (ビアチカム, Biatikamu) One of Sparrow's most powerful spells, he charges his blade with enormous amounts of energy, creating a pale blue aura that floats off his body like mist and rushes towards an opponent, attacking them with a powerful piercing strike. Upon contact, the attack emits a massive explosion in the shape of a water sphere, crushing everything within its path like a raging tsunami, and even toppling over large structures or buildings. The explosion is so large that it is able to completely eradicate an entire town and generate a shockwave over great distances with enough force to blow away anything surrounding the blast. The sphere will then disperse, sending heavy rain over the remaining area to wash away any who might have survived the initial blast. Due to its large radius, its difficult to completely avoid the attack once he strikes a target, and he's commented that none have survived a direct hit from this spell, though he's also stated that he's very rarely ever required to use it. *'Shield of the Abyss' (深淵の盾, Shin'en no Tate) To pair with his weapon, Sparrow is able to summon a twisted and deformed shield that end in points at the top and bottom. On the central area engraved on the shield appears a monstrous face with its mouth open revealing its fangs. While Sword of Charon possesses tremendous offensive power, Shield of the Abyss preigns supreme in defensive capabilities and is able to withstand powerful attacks, leaving Sparrow completely unharmed. The bottom end of the shield extends into a long point that can serve as a short stabbing weapon if he feels the need to wield it as such. As with his Sword of Charon, Shield of the Abyss also possesses magical properties that greatly boost Sparrow's defense. Keeping with his mastery over Water Magic, the shield is able to generate a large sphere of highly condensed water all around him that is able to withstand even powerful attacks. Since it encases Sparrow entirely, it provides him protection against all incoming attacks from every angle. He can mentally command the sphere to grow or shrink to suit his needs and even bladed weapons are unable to pierce its shell. Its main weakness is that Sparrow is unable to attack while shielding himself and must lower his defenses to use his sword or other forms of magic. This is why he times himself perfectly when switching between attack and defense, performing an action and immediately erecting the shield to protect himself. Stats Sparrow's statistics are listed to the left. These statistics are a close approximation of his baseline abilities. They do not reflect his full potential, and may vary during moments of stress or determination. As such, they are not to be taken as definitive stats, but merely as an overall indication of his level of power. His statistics are broken down to: Offense, Defense, Speed and Intelligence, with a fifth statistic specific to his character which is Badass. Trivia *His theme is Surpass by Mark Petrie. *His appearance is based off of Ryuho from Scryed. *Requip: The Arbiter comes from Hirohiko Myouun Kabane from Tenjho Tenge. *Charon is the name of the ferryman charged with carrying souls of the newly deceased to the underworld. They would cross the rivers of Styx and Acheron that divided the world of the living from the world of the dead. Payment in the form of a coin, usually a obolus or danake, was placed in or on the mouth of the recently deceased. *Viaticum was also a term used to describe Charon's payment. Metaphorically, in means to prepare for death at the end of life's journey. Category:Requip User Category:Dark Mage Category:S-Class Mage Category:The Dreadnaughts